Big Time Rocker
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Logan confronts Camille after Big Time Rocker. Lomille. One-Shot


Big Time Rocker

Three and a half days. It had been three and a half days since he had seen Camille in her sexy Spy High costume. Half a week since he had felt Camille's lips against his own. Of course he had gone longer than that, but this time it was different. Before, for the week proceeding any of their kisses, Camille would turn bright red whenever she met Logan's eyes, be unable to talk to him clearly, and she tried to avoid the whole band. This time, however, she would look at him and stay her usual colour, speak to him without stuttering, and actually joined in any shenanigans BTR got into. Logan was starting to worry that Camille was over him.

When he had broken up with her, he had expected her to go down fighting, refusing his reasoning. But, instead, she accepted it, and they even kissed! Logan never got over her, and was waiting for a perfect opportunity to get beck together with Camille.

On the fourth day, Logan decided to confront Camille about it. He spotted her in the lobby, standing alone near the door to the supply closet. Without saying anything, he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the room.

Camille let out a startled yelp.

"Logan!"

"What's different this time Camille?"

Camille was confused by this.

"Different about what?" She asked, unable to guess at what Logan was talking about.

"Why are you so normal after all our kisses?! Usually you're stuttering and blushing, but you're so confident this time!"

Camille understood what he was going on about now.

"Because I am confident this time. Before, I was worried that you didn't like me like that anymore, but the way you acting when I was Mila showed you did like me."

"If you still liked me, then why didn't you fight for me?" Logan found himself asking.

"Because I knew you had to cool off after I kissed James. Then there were never really any chances to tell you." Camille spoke this quite sadly.

"I didn't need cooling off, I just wanted to see you fight for me - you're really hot when you're angry you know..." He shook his head. "Anyway, I wanted to see if you liked me more than James, but the way you accepted the break up, I thought you liked James more than me."

"I have never liked James like that. Our kiss was a heat of the moment thing." Camille explained. "Nope, you've always been the guy I liked."

Logan was very happy at hearing this.

"So, now that we've cleared up everything, can we skip the formalities of me asking you to be my girlfriend again and start making out in this supply closet like everyone who saw us outside thinks we're doing?" Asked Logan, confidently and a little impatiently.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Was all Camille said before she attacked Logan's lips with her own. When the need for air became too much for both of them, they pulled away and attached to the other's neck, leaving behind marks, though neither cared.

Camille's fingers started fiddling with Logan's shirt buttons, but didn't undo them, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Logan's hands itched to creep under Camille's dress, but instead they ran over her back and through her hair.

After twenty minutes, both of their phones began ringing, simultaneously playing BTR's new song 'Paralyzed', and they reluctantly answered them, slightly breathless.

"Dude, where are you?!" Kendall's voice sounded through Logan's phone. "You were supposed to meet us by the pool ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry... Lost track of time... Be there soon." Logan said vaguely, still panting for breath, and he shut his phone.

Lucy had called Camille.

"Hey Camille, the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to join us by the pool."

"Sounds fun. I'll be there in ten minutes." Camille told the rocker girl, covering her breathlessness using her acting techniques..

Just as she was about to hang up, Lucy's voice ran through the phone again.

"Have you seen Logan around anywhere? It's just that he said he was going to join the guys at the pool ten minutes ago."

"Um, no I haven't. See you soon." Camille rushed out and hung up.

"Pool?" They both asked at the same time, laughing and nodding in response.

They headed for their separate apartments to change into their swim wear, and met back up in the lobby.

They headed out to the pool, both acting like they had only just met up in the lobby.

They greeted their friends and looked around to see only one seat near their friends. They both sat closely on the sun lounger, getting suspicious looks from Lucy, Kendall and James. Carlos hadn't noticed what the other three had.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, pointing to the red bruises forming on both of their necks. Carlos realised what they were suspicious about. Instead of looking suspicious though, he grinned broadly.

Logan and Camille decided to ignore Lucy's question and Logan asked Carlos "What's up with the grin?" While Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't ignore my question!" Lucy warned them threateningly.

"Do you really have to ask them what they are? Isn't it obvious? Even more obvious than that Logie's got a girlfriend again!" Carlos said happily, which made everyone's jaws drop.

"Um, how did you get to that conclusion Carlos?" Logan asked the latino boy.

"I saw you pull Camille into the supply closet in the lobby, and I also saw you both come out of it, looking dishevelled. I can see it from here, you know." Carlos explained. "Now, James you owe me twenty bucks, I believe."

Logan and Camille blushed bright red, and it was impossible to tell who was a more vibrant shade. Embarrassed as they were, they still moved closer to each other, until Camille was almost on Logan's lap, legs overlapping slightly.

James reluctantly handed Carlos the twenty dollars he had bet that Logan wouldn't get back with Camille until the next day.


End file.
